


Cinco De Mayo!

by BookwormQueen27



Series: Crystal Friends on YouTube! [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: And in Quarantine, But American, Cinco de Mayo, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27
Summary: Lydia and Beetlejuice cause chaos around the house, and in the Netherworld, with an excessive amount of Mayonnaise puns.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Series: Crystal Friends on YouTube! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Cinco De Mayo!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to say, I'm sorry for this. I also hope you do enjoy it! Please comment any prompts you may have, and any good parts or any flaws. Or just comment whatever! Thanks a ton!

“And that is how you can cleanse a room after someone dies!” Delia smiled into the camera, closing out her newest YouTube video, “Thanks for watching today, Crystal Friends! Next time, we’ll talk about the benefits of honey yoga!” With that, she clicked off the camera and took a breath. Her forty subscribers would probably want her to update it as soon as possible. 

The red haired woman slowly rose from her chair, her knees popping. As she was starting down the hallway, she was pushed out of the way by a blur of darkness. Delia almost dropped her camera, but Lydia managed to stop and grab it, inches before it would have hit the floor. In its place, a jar of mayonnaise hit the wooden ground, the sound of plastic ringing for a few seconds. 

“Lydia, what on Earth are you doing?” The teen’s stepmother asked, taking back her camera.  
The dark haired girl grinned mischievously, picking up the jar off the ground and adding it with the others in her arms, “It’s Cinco de Mayo!” She proudly stated, holding up the five jars of mayonnaise in her hands. 

Now, Delia had dealt with a lot from Lydia, but this was new. A laugh slowly escaped from her mouth, one of pure surprise, then came a full on chuckle. It was such a stupid joke, but for some reason it was so obnoxiously funny. 

“Delia, are you okay?” Lydia asked, moving closer, worried about the shade of red Delia’s face was turning. 

The woman in front of her was holding her ribs, trying to breath between the laughs, “You,” She breathed out, “Have five jars of,” Delia laughed, “Of Mayo,” Tears began flow down the corner of her face as she laughed, “And it’s Cinco de Mayo!” She burst out into more waves of laughter.

“I’m gonna go…” Lydia quickly escaped, concerned over how Delia was acting. The joke was funny, but not that funny. Well, now she had to go meet Beetlejuice, and start phase 2 of their plans. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Miss A!” Beetlejuice appeared in the Netherworld, being loud as always. A few of the people in the waiting room looked over at him, but most were so used to him, they paid no mind. The green pageant queen raised one of her eyebrows at the intrusion, but went back to the paperwork she had in front of her. “Tina, love!” The man barreled over to the counter, pushing past some of the newly dead. 

“What do you want, Beetlejuice?” The woman asked, her accent thick with annoyance. 

“Can’t I just pay a visit to the hottest Argentinian I know?” The demon asked slyly, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t up to something.  
“No,” Tina said coldly, sending him a glare, “If you haven’t noticed, there is a pandemic going around in the world of the living,” She pointed to the large number of newly deads in the lobby, their skin pale with sickness and death. 

“There is?” 

“You live up there, how do you not know about it?” She went back to her paperwork, still paying attention to what he was saying. Today was already long to her, and she had literally nothing better to do. 

“That’s against the point,” The man waved her off, “But, do you know what day it is?”  
“Why would I need to know what day it is-”

Beetlejuice smirked, then snapped, a jar of mayonnaise appearing above the former Miss Argentina, “It’s Cinco de Mayo!” He shouted, the lid falling off and a blob of whiteness fell and landed with a splat on top of her head. 

Tina didn’t react, she just sat frozen, mayo ran down her face, so different to the blue-green shade of her skin. Suddenly, she rose from her chair, her eyes full of fire. “Get out,” She whispered silently.

“What?” Beetlejuice asked, laughing at the woman’s appearance.

“Get Out!” She roared now, pointing to one of the chalk doors drawn on the wall, “Now!” 

With that, Beetlejuice ran off, laughing at his prank. Lydia was waiting for him at home though, and together, they would create so many more pranks. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“So, you got Delphia?” Beetlejuice asked Lydia as they sat around. 

“Yeah,” The teen thought of who to get next, “I think we should get dad next,” She stated, turning to her side to look at her friend. 

“How?”

“Follow my lead,” With that, the pair snuck upstairs, somehow avoiding Barbara and Adam as they went. Beetlejuice followed Lydia, who stopped in front of Charles’ study. “We are going to cover the floor with Mayo,” 

“How do we do that?” He asked, looking at the dark haired teenager.

“I don’t know, you’re the demon here,” She shrugged. Beetlejuice quickly understood what she meant, and snapped, the floor in front of them covered in a layer of mayonnaise. 

“So, now what?”

“Watch this,” She smirked before turning to the office’s door, “Dad! Help!” She cried out, making sure her voice was as extra as possible, “Hurry!” She pushed BJ back with her, making sure they were both pressed against the wall. 

In a flash, the door was thrown open and a frantic Charles was reviled. He moved quickly, not noticing the white substance all over the floor below. His feet flew from underneath him, his back hitting the mayonnaise. 

“Shit,” He muttered, shaking his hand that was covered in mayo, “Lydia!” He yelled, his face turning red. 

“Happy Cinco de Mayo!” Lydia’s sides hurt as she laughed, Beetlejuice howling beside her. 

“It’s the Maitland’s turn now!” With that, Beetlejuice teleported himself and the teen away, unwilling to deal with Charles’ anger at the moment. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“What’s the plan again?” Lydia asked, still very confused. 

“We change their white paint into mayo, and bam!” Beetlejuice exclaimed, proud of his plan. 

“How is that a prank?” 

“You know how much they care about their projects, painting a house in mayonnaise might just ruin them,” 

“Don’t get how this is funny, but sure, we can try it,” Lydia opened the attic door, smiling at the sight of her ghost parents. They had been making a model of the city for months, and it was finally almost done. Behind her, Lydia heard Beetlejuice laugh before he turned himself invisible.

“Hey, Lydia,” Adam greeted, noticing her first. Barbara quickly turned and greeted the girl herself. 

“Hey Adam, Barbara, how’s the model going?” She moved closer to look at the detail. It looked really good.

“We’re almost done, a few houses left,” Behind Barbara, Lydia watched as the jar of white paint was changed with mayo. It’s a bad prank at best, one just has to look at the label, but who knows, maybe Beetlejuice did actually come up with something halfway smart. 

Adam picked up a half painted house, “This is the house we’re having trouble with,” He picked up the brush from inside the mayonnaise jar. “The color just isn’t the right shade,” He touched the white to the wood, the condiment coming off as a blob. 

“What is that?” Barbara noticed it, and brought her finger to it. “I think you need to mix the paint again,” 

Adam grabbed the jar in his hands, only then noticing that it wasn’t what he thought, “Light mayonnaise?” He read off the label. 

Behind him, Beetlejuice appeared, “Happy Cinco de Mayo!” He screamed before sprinting as fast as he could out of the attic, leaving Lydia awkwardly standing in front of her ghost parents. 

“Cinco de Mayo!” She shouted and ran off too.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was hours later when Lydia finally left her room again, not wanting to run into any of her parents after the mess she had created. The girl tipped toed downstairs, trying to go undetected by anyone. But, it was oddly quiet for her house. Way to quiet. 

She made it to the bottom landing, the downstairs lights all turned off. She moved cautiously, slowly making her way over to the dark kitchen. She reached the main counter easily, but something in the far corner caught her eyes. It was the red light most camera’s had when recording. 

Before she could think anything of it, the lights turned on around her and a blob of something hit her square in the chest. She looked around, noticing how Delia was trying hard not to laugh as she flug a spoonful of mayonnaise at her, yet, the red haired woman still missed the teen. Barbara held her empty spoon to her chest, crackling as Lydia looked around confused. Another blob hit the back of her head, sent by her father. Adam just held an empty jar. 

“Happy Cinco de Mayo!” They all screamed, through laughs and breaths. Still someone was missing. 

“Happy 5th of May,” Beetlejuice. She looked up, right before a jar of mayo was dumped on her head. It hit with a splat and quickly began to fall down her face. As Lydia tried to wipe it off of herself, she realized one thing. 

She was home.


End file.
